Incision
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: When the Courier goes missing, his friends set out to look for him. Veronica thought it would be good to find him, turns out that notion was incorrect. Finding the Courier turns out to be more trouble then she could ever have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own this game.

XxXxX

There was the sound of running footsteps on old world floors, before a loud thud, followed by another hit the floorboards.

"Ow…" Came a male voice from in the other room.

"Don't give me that! You've taken bullets that were worse." A female voice scolded, before there was another thud, followed by another ouch.

"You two are such children." Another male voice cut in from the room, before there was a crack of a pool ball against another and the thump of several balls going into the pockets of the table.

"Raul! Beat up Boone for me." The first male voice came, before there was another thud. "Ouch! Veronica quit it."

"Hold still then." Veronica replied and the courier struggled to escape, but it was useless. Cass had just returned from the bar and blinked at the courier trapped under Veronica, who was sitting on his back and as it seemed pulling dark hair from his skull. "You are going to pay for taking my power fist away. I want it back."

"Never." The courier replied and she pushed his face back into the floor with another thud and another exaggerated ow. The door opened and footsteps ceased mid-step.

"What did I miss?" Cass asked, voice slightly slurred.

"Boss decided it'd be funny to hid Veronica's power fist, because she wouldn't use a gun and he thinks she's gonna get hurt getting up close and personal with fiends or legion." Raul replied.

"Sounds reasonable." Cass responded and Veronica sneered.

"Oh, you're on his side too, huh?" Veronica asked and scoffed, before pushing the courier's head into the floor again.

"He is the boss." Raul said.

"Nobody asked you." She told him and finally the courier reached up to the pip-boy and frowned.

"What the crap is that?" He asked then and Veronica grasped his arm to look at the screen.

"If I tell you will you give it back?" She asked and he frowned again, thoughtfully and stared at the odd blinking light on his screen.

"No, you guys can chill here. I'm going to go check this place out." He got up and rolled Veronica off his back to where she fell over with a dull thud onto the carpet, carefully of course so as not to harm his companion. He knew she wasn't fragile, but he always treated her like glass and she hated it.

"Fine. I don't want to go with you anyways." She pouted and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back later." And with that the courier grabbed his riot gear (clean of any faction although he did support NCR) and was on his way into the great wastelands once again.

"Ohhh… as soon as he gets back I'm going to kill him." Veronica stated, clenching her fists.

"Ah, you're just saying that because you've got a thing for the Boss." Raul stated and she flushed.

"I do not. He's an inconsiderate jerk." She retorted, crossing her arms.

"Wasn't inconsiderate when he helped your chapter was he?" Cass asked, already plopping her boots up onto a table and opening a fresh bottle of whiskey.

"Well that-"

"Or like when he saved you from that deathclaw?" Boone asked, hitting another pool ball with a sharp crack.

"That was-"

"How about when he-"

"Alright! I get it. He's not a bad guy." Veronica sighed deeply and pressed her back to the wall. "But, I want my weapon back."

"Oh, come on. You really expect us to believe that's what this is about?" Cass asked. "We all know that it's really about the fact that he treats you like a girl. He treats me the same. He thinks girls are suppose to sit up, paint their nails, get pedicures and gossip all day long. Not do any fighting, which actually doesn't sound too bad, long as whiskey comes with it."

"But, I want more then that. I want to be out there, doing… something! Something important. Something bigger then me. Not sit here all day and be 'safe' as he puts it." She replied with a pout.

"We've all done big things. We'll go down in history as the courier's friends, the ones that had his back through it all."

"I guess if you put it that way… it sounds a little better." Stubbornly she gave in a little to Cass' speech. It was true in a way.

Three Days Later…

Everyone was completely somber on the third day that the courier was missing. He always reported in to let them know he was still kicking, but this time he hadn't.

"Alright, I think it's time to take action." Boone started and pulled his rifle over his shoulder. "We're going to split up and look for our friend. We'll kept in touch with our com-inks if we find him."

"I'll start here." Arcade informed. "I know the area best."

"I'll head down towards the bunker just in case he went there." Veronica said with determination.

"I'll take McCarren." Cass stated with a look of stubbornness.

"I'll head up towards the Boomers camp." Raul said lazily and dully.

"And I'll head towards my hometown." Boone stated. "Let's do this people."

XxXxX

"Okay… so far, no courier on my end." Veronica stated and heard everyone muttering about not finding him either.

"Well, Veronica is the one that pissed him off. Maybe it wouldn't be the best thing in the world if she were the one to find him." Boone snorted and she sighed deeply. The others laughed quietly.

"Hey, he started it!" She tried to defend, but it was pretty useless. She paused at the sight of the downed satellite. "Oh, hello interesting space tech."

Still being a member of the BoS she couldn't help, but head over to investigate the technology she found there. It was aimed at a screen and it appeared to be in relatively good shape. It seemed to be working just fine as well. However, the second she set her hand upon it, it all went black.

XxXxX

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own this.

A/N Wow... uhm. Well... I was going to make this into a short novel, but I got so much bullshit for this... I cannot even... (facepalm) Just no. And then I start work soon and if I don't finish this now it will never get finished. So this is the last chapter. Enjoy. And just to irritate those people who me... I'm gonna make a maleCxVeronica romance one-shot especially for them. ;) If anything though... she is into both. So shush it. I got a whole bag of shush here and I ain't afraid to use it.

XxXxX

"Hello? Hello? Wake up little human." A voice called through the darkness and Veronica groaned as she woke up, she quickly jerked up into a sitting position on the table she was laid out on.

"Where the heck am I? And who the heck are you?" She asked oddly as the screen with a brain stared at her.

"Don't worry little human. We didn't perform the lobotomy on you as we do with all the others. Especially since the last one." The brain said and her left eye twitched slightly at the words. "We require the help of a human to stop Dr. Mobius. We requested the help of one previous, however he seems to have been killed."

"Do what with the who now?"

"Dr. Mobius must be defeated! Before it is too late." The brain informed. "His robo scorpions of death are on their way here as we speak!"

"Uh-huh… fascinating… look… I'm looking for someone…"

"No time! Go now! Quickly."

"Wow. You're really a classic cliché horror movie aren't you?" Veronica said, still staring at the floating brain, before shrugging and heading out. She'd seen weirder in her travels with the courier. "Okay… I guess the boss is going to be just fine with everyone out looking for him… while I get to do something important."

The only weapon she had with her right now was her pistol tucked away in it's holster. Hopefully her skills with it weren't too rusty. The outside of this place was like nothing she'd ever seen before, with many advanced technologies.

Although it was truly a mad house of advanced technologies above all, however one looked at it. Veronica gasped and ducked as she saw a group of men with guns moving by, she quietly moved back, but one of the men just happened to look over as she made her move and fired, alerting the others.

"Whoa!" She cried and ducked, back pressed to the metal of the truck. She quickly pulled out her 9mm and checked the clip, before blind firing over the side of the truck.

She could guess she clipped one or two of them, but she was under too much heavy fire to even attempt peaking her head out to aim. She took a deep breath and was about to look over and see what she was dealing with, before there was a dull 'thunk' and a hand-grenade landed next to her. She dived towards the ditch in front of her as the device exploded, blowing up the truck and sending dirt everywhere.

Bullets were still flying and now there were even more explosions. This was madness! Out of nowhere a flashbang went off and her ears were ringing with an awful, but not unfamiliar sound. She couldn't see a thing, but she could hear the gunfire died out and now there was a scuffling sound, boots wrestling on dirt and then hitting full force with a sickening wet thud.

When she was finally able to see she looked up in time to see a dark figure standing over one of the men with a machete. Steam from the heated blood in the cold night drifted off of the weapon, before the dark figure noticed her and before she could even raise her pistol she was tackled to the ground.

He was crushing her under his weight, trying to strangle the life out of her. Next thing she knew, her vision was starting to go black around the edges and she quickly scratched for the 9mm only a few feet away, flipped it around and smacked the man over the head with a nasty crack of his skull.

Veronica had to stop for a minute to breath, before using all her strength and rolling the heavy body off of her and sitting up. She moved over and noticed something different about this one, before lifting up an eyelid to reveal a distant hazel. With that discovery she quickly jerked the mask off his face and winced.

She… was… dead.

"Oh, nice going, Veronica… murder the guy you were suppose to find. That will go over real well with the rest of the gang…" There was no telling what damage she may have done when she hit him that hard in the head like that. "Oh, okay… okay… uhmm…"

She was no doctor, but she had minor medical training. She really hoped she knew what to do in this situation. She carefully brushed his dark hair aside, it was hard to see with all the blood, but she could tell she'd cracked his skull.

"Tell me I didn't kill you…." It was really a rare moment, but… she was panicking. She grabbed the collar of the grey jumpsuit and dragged him along with her. "What do you eat? Lose some weight." She grumbled, grunting she dragged him into the culvert just off to her left.

It was dark and hard to see, but she had to work with what little she had with her, so the best she could do now was bandage up the wound and see if it did anything at all. It wasn't his only injury, his leg seemed to be completely useless and torn to shreds by several bullets. So she backed up with her knees up to her chest and set her chin on them, waiting.

She didn't know how long it was, maybe minutes maybe hours, but she heard the slight sound of movement. He hadn't moved from his place, but he was awake.

"Did I hit you that hard?" Veronica asked, trying to make a joke to either help him or herself. Either way it didn't make a difference in his vacant expression. If she didn't know any better she'd guess he was dead with his lack of emotion. "Hey! Are you in there?" She waved a hand in his face and he jerked away.

"So… uhm… any reason you attacked me out there…?" She still got nothing, she watched as he slowly reached up to touch his injury then dropped his hand to the side once more.

"Out… where…?" He asked slowly and still stared vacantly at her, then at the ground.

"I hit you that hard…" Veronica winced.

"Oh, sorry… right. Veronica… uhmmm… this is a little hard to believe but uhmm… see… I got my brain taken out. I've been a bit forgetful…" He stated slowly and they both stared at one another in silence.

"See… it would be funny if I thought you were joking…" She pursed her lips. "How in the hell are you still walking?!"

"Hell if I know." He shrugged. There was another moment or two of silence before he offered her a friendly grin. "Well… I've already solved all the problems here and outhunk the brains."

"Wait… what?" Now she was the confused one.

"Hey…" he leaned forward and attempted to pull her hood back, but she slapped his hand away. "They didn't take your brain out."

"No… thank God." She replied in relief. "Why are you still here if you're all sorted?"

"Exploring." He stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "Hey… if you're looking for me… you must have been worried."

"Wh-I… no!"

"You were…" He said in a singsong voice.

"No I wasn't. why would I be worried."

"Because you like me…?"

"Tch. In your dreams, courier."

He burst into laughter and teased. "Every night."

She threw a roll of bandages at his head, hiding a smile behind her arm. "Let's just go home now."

He slowly got to his feet and offered her his hand, which she took and they headed out. They walked side by side in silence for a few moments, before she spoke again.

"Maybe I was a little worried." She told him, bumping her shoulder with his and this time it was his turn to smile a he bumped her shoulder back.

"Thanks, Veronica."

"Any time."

XxXxX

End

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God bless~


End file.
